Serena The Fighter
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: Serena's turned into a baby after an attack and Darien learns just how much of a fighter she'd been. Even has a tiny child. But when things go from perfect to sickly will Serena pull through?
1. Chapter 1

**A Tiny Problem**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Sailor Moon dodged yet another attack.

"Yeesh. Can't we get a break for one day?"

"Stop complaining Meatball Head. And get your rear in gear and dust that thing," Mars shrieked. Sailor Moon back flipped over the huge spider-werewolf-mix Youma. Landing on her feet with as much grace as possible. The Youma swung at her but a flash of black swooped in and grabbed her. In a tree a warm chuckle shook the arms that held the terrified Scout.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" Tuxedo Mask said. Sailor Moon pulled herself onto her feet.

"I was going to jump."

"Yea right."

"You wanna argue about this or finish this thing off?" She asked as she jumped off. Tuxedo Mask leaned against the trunk and shook his head.

"Unbelievable." He followed Sailor Moon's actions and yanked her away from another swipe. "You enjoy this don't ya?"

"The adrenaline, the theatrical entrance, and seeing you. Most defiantly I enjoy this. If only we could do this when I wasn't almost killed by a Youma."

"Just go ahead with that Tier of your's." Sailor Moon jumped but the Youma's arm hit Tuxedo Mask directly in the chest. Knocking him into a thick tree. Sailor Moon winced.

"Ouch." The Youma opened it's hand to attack and let out a beam of energy. Sailor Moon jumped in the way. The only thing that tumbled away was her clothes. The Youma let out a high-pitched laugh and disappeared. Mars looked at the person less Sailor suit shaking her head in disbelief. The skirt kicked up a little. That caught the fire Scout's attention. She pulled back the skirt and covered her mouth. Tuxedo Mask looked over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh." Looking back at them were the sky-blue eyes of Serena as a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Place To Stay.**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

The tiny baby looked around the area for something or someone she knew. Mars hesitantly reached forward but jerked her hand back as soon as contact was made. Serena looked at her then at the man standing over her. She smiled and reached out a chubby hand. Darien reached down and let the baby take a firm grip on his finger. Mars stepped out of the way so Darien could pick up the tiny baby.

"There's no way this is happening. Absolutely no way."

"Mars can you stop talking to yourself? I could use some female help over here." Darien shot a look at the tiny baby with bare shoulders under the colorful Sailor skirt. Mars untied her Sailor cape from her shoulders and wrapped it around Serena's tiny body. Who as soon as she lost sight of Darien started kicking. Mars quickly handed the wiggling baby to Darien and backed away with her hands up in surrender.

"Yikes. This kid's as impossible as when she's a teen."

"Can we not joke about this? Call the others and organize a meeting at your temple. And by that I mean now and the Outers." He jumped away before Mars could speak. She pulled out her communicator and started calling.

* * *

Amy's the first to arrive. Holding a medical textbook under her arm which she dropped at the sight of the baby in Darien's arms.

"Darien! What's Serena going to say when she learns that you had-"

"Hold on Amy. Serena's not going to say anything because you're looking at her."

"Oh please Darien. Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"Amy. I was there. It's true. This little baby is Serena," Raye said. Amy's mouth popped open and she shook her head in disbelief.

"How did this happen?" Raye just shrugs.

"We were fighting a Youma in the park and it aimed at Tuxey over there and blondie in his arms decided to turn into a baby instead of him."

"You could try to act like you care about the fact that we're right next to you." Darien's obviously annoyed but Raye just shrugs again.

"I could but I don't think I will." Lita and Mina walked in.

"Aw. What an adorable baby. Who's is she?" Lita walked over and offered her hand to Serena. Who took it instantly in a death grip. Lita yelped in pain and took hold on her own wrist.

"Yikes. Who ever she is she's got a tight grip." Darien leaned hi head back into his shoulders. "What?"

"Can anyone guess who she is?" Mina looked at the tiny blond curls around her face and the sky-blue eyes dancing with laughter.

"Omigosh! It's Serena!" Raye raised her hands in fake relief.

"This girl's been holding out on us. Man she's strong." Lita pulled her finger free of Serena's grasp. The tiny infant giggled as Lita checked her finger to see if it was broken. Darien raised his hand to his mouth to cover a chuckle. "And what's so funny Princey?"

"You got hurt by a...um Amy. Do you think you can do a scan?" Amy eagerly pulled out her Mercury computer and a blue light danced over Serena.

"I'd say about eight months and one week old. I'd say she's still on a bottle at this point." Serena looked Amy's way at the word "bottle." "Oh. Raye do you have any milk or a bottle?"

"You'd have to ask my grandfather. I don't know."

"Well since the meetings are held here make sure to know if you've got milk or not," Darien said annoyed. Raye ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeesh Prince. Lay off a little. And anyway I prefer tea over milk. Yuck." Darien rolled his eyes and rested his head between his shoulder blades again.

"What'd ya do now Pyro?" Amara asked as she opened the door. Michelle was keeping a hold on Hotaru's hand while Trista held the other."Oh. What an adorable baby." Hotaru let go of Trista and Michelle to see the baby. But Serena's looking past Hotaru. She smiles and reaches towards the door. Trista smiles as Serena almost wriggles out of Darien's arms.

"Whoa. Easy there kiddo." Trista walked over and took Serena from Darien's arms. Gently cradling her in the crook of her arm and humming the tune of the Star Locket that belonged to Darien and Serena. Serena cuddled into Trista's shirt.

"You seem to know each other pretty well," Mina said. Earning her a glare from Trista.

"You know I wouldn't let anyone but Small Lady time travel. And yes she does know me. On the moon before you Sailor Scouts I was her main caregiver." Raye rolled her eyes.

"Please. We took care of her from when she was two to her death."

"And the first two years she was under my protection."

"Our protection," Michelle corrected.

"Right. I had Uranus and Neptune with me then. Sorry. I forgot." Serena looked from Trista to the other girls. Their expressions obvious that the subject of the conversation wasn't about her. And her body was telling her she needed something NOW. She started crying. "Oh."

"What's wrong?" Amara asked as Trista offered Serena her finger but it was pushed away.

"Well. She doesn't stink, she doesn't want to play. She must be hungry."

"I'll get a bottle," Lita said as she stood up to do so. Michelle got a closer look at what Serena was wearing.

"Oh my. Mars. Why your cape I'll never know. But this girl needs real clothes. And stat."

"I can get those from the Tskinos'."

"But those are so outdated. She'll need newer ones to look like a newborn in this time," Mina whined.

"As much as I hate whining I'd have to agree with Mina," Michelle said. Lita came back with a bottle of milk and handed it to the screaming baby. Who instantly stopped and kept a famous death grip on the plastic. Trista shook her head.

"You two could if you wanted to but this isn't going on my credit record."

"Alright. Come on Michelle." Mina grabbed Michelle's hand and both were gone in seconds.. Darien shook his head.

"Was that safe? I mean you do know Mina. She won't stop until she's gone through every store about three times," Amy said.

"Michelle-mama can get control. Trust me. She knows how to stay on top." Amara started rubbing her neck in embarrassment while Darien chuckled.

"Hey. You listen here Princy. It's not as funny as it sounds," Amara snapped.

"Sorry. Yeesh." Serena tossed down an empty bottle. Trista sat up the tiny child and started patting her back. A tiny burp erupted from her mouth and she instantly covered it with her hands.

"That's right Little Lady. Excuse you. And if you'll excuse me I have to go," Trista said as she handed Serena to Darien.

"Hey. Something just came to mind. We can't let Serena go back to her parents like this," Amy said. Everyone turned head to Darien.

"Why? Why me?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I hope it lives to your expectations. I'm working on more now. See ya. Phoenix out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Difficulties. **

**By Sailor Phoenix1997. **

Michelle pulled a lacy pink dress over Serena's head and pushed back a few blond curls. "You've got to be the most adorable thing in this universe." Serena just stared into the sea-green eyes as if to say,'What do you mean?' "Of course. You're too young to understand me." Michelle picked up her princess and walked out of Rei's room to a waiting Darien.

"Michelle. Was changing her here really necessary?"

"Of course. I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be on your way home and the sailor cape just fall off."

"Thank you Michelle for that embarrassing and disturbing image."

* * *

Darien set Serena down on his bed. She looked around for a toy and when she realized there were none she started sucking on her foot. Darien lay down next to her.

"I'm lost Sere. I honestly don't know what to do." He looked over at her. She was sitting up with her foot still in her mouth. But a spark of understanding lit up her eyes. Darien chuckled and tickled her ribs. She squealed in delight and fell back with her arms streching above her head. "I bet you have no idea about what I'm saying. But then again when did you ever?" Serena rolled onto her side so her back was towards him. "OK. Maybe you do understand me." Serena rolled back over and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bah boo boo boo?"

"Even if I understood that I'd have to agree with you." Serena rolled her eyes."Sere you've got to understand that I want to turn you back. I just have to know how. Find that Youma? What? I'm lost." Serena sat up and crossed her tiny arms over her chest. "What?" Serena passed gas. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Bah bi." Darien covered his eyes with his palm as he stood up.

"Why? Why me? Where's a woman when you need her?"  


* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but my mom grounded me after catching me on my laptop at 11. Heheh. Embarrassing. Well. I gotta go.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disagreements**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

After a month of taking care of Serena Darien's finally adapted that changing a girl's diaper wasn't very different from changing a boy's. Each of the Scouts took turns watching their princess while her prince was at work. One day the other Scouts were going to be late so Serena and Raye were going to for an hour. Darien gave Serena a tiny tickle on her stomach before opening the door to Raye's room. Raye was sitting in front of her bed with a comic book in her hands.

"Hey Raye." Raye didn't even look up. "Hello?" Raye turned her page.

"AH!" Serena screamed. Raye jumped and pulled out her transformation stick.

"Easy there Pyro. It's just us."

"Oh. Yea just you. You and the puke demon." Serena crossed her tiny arms over her chest. She wore her normal lacy pink dress and a tiny pair of red socks clung to her feet. "I'm only saying it because it's true. She's thrown up on Amara three times. Lita twice, Trista, Michelle, Amy, and Mina once and Hotaru four times."

"Well. They'll be here in an hour. Can you keep an eye on Serena till then?"

"Sure. I put out a blanket, rattle, and a bottle of coffee."

"What?"

"BAH?" Serena put both her hands on each side of her head.

"What more could she need?" Raye went back to reading. Darien held up a hand.

"One thing. She'll need your attention."

"She's got it."

"Really?" Darien set Serena down and let her crawl. She pushed herself over to the blanket and lay on her stomach. "Where is she then?" Raye pointed at him.

"With you." Darien hit his forehead.

"I'm almost afraid to leave her alone with you for ten minutes and the Scouts will be here in an hour."

"So?"

"So Serena can't watch out for herself yet. She needs you to do that." Serena pushed herself into a sitting position and sneezed.

"Bless you," Raye said without looking up. Darien shook his head.

"DARIEN! RAYE! THEY CANCELED THE SHOW FOR TODAY! SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Michelle yelled as she ran up. Amara, Trista and Hotaru fast behind her. Amara stepped into Raye's room first and picked up the princess.

"Hey. Raye hasn't tried to feed you to her fire I see."

"Prince. Don't worry about anything. We'll take care of her."

"Raye's who I worry about Trista." Darien walked off and gave Serena a wave as he drove away. Serena sneezed again.

"Bless you princess," Amara said as she tickled Serena's stomach.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. But my brain's been on the fritz lately. I can't even play the piano right. I think I've been hitting myself too many times. That or this cold I've been fighting all week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This Isn't Good**

**By Sailor Phoemin1997**

Darien rolled over onto his side to face the wide blue eyes of a hungry Serena.

"Hey Sweet Cheeks." Her cheeks were rosier than normal. Darien rolled off the bed and picked her up. "You hungry?" Serena pointed to her mouth and tilted her head. "Of course. If you're my Serena. You're always hungry." Darien walked into the kitchen and started making a bottle.

Darien sat down on the sofa and handed the bottle to Serena. She eagerly took it and started sucking. She stopped in the middle of eating and pushed the bottle away.

"What's wrong? Not very hungry this morning?" Darien pulled her up to his shoulder and patted her back. She burped and up came her breakfast. Darien pulled her away and felt her forehead. He set her down on the bed and went into the bathroom.

When he came back her sneezes were hard enough to make her whole body tremble. Darien placed a thermometer in her mouth and waited a bit. The beeping soon filled the whole room. The number flashed in bright red.

"100.2? That's not good." Serena sneezed again. "Try to get some sleep OK? I'll call Amy and see if she can help Maybe even Trista." Serena watched as he left the room before she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Look. All I know is she's throwing up and her temperature's over 100... No I have no idea what to do that's why I'm calling you Amy... Yes... I understand... Yes... I just put her down for a nap... I called Trista... Thanks... See you then." Darien hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. "If Amy and Trista can't figure out something we'll be in trouble."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry It's short. I couldn't think of very much. Also I've only got a little while until bedtime. I've got school in the morning and afterwards I've got chores and then I'll be back to writing. Next we'll see if Amy or Trista will come to Serena's rescue. Or will it be Raye? Heh. Raye of all people. She'd probably just make things worse. She thinks that a baby only needs a blanket, a rattle and a bottle of coffee. My sister and I were Watching Lelo and Stitch and I thought it'd be funny to put in. See ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Troubling Fight**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

"Darien we ould really use your help right about now," said Mercury on the communicator screen.

"You're certain it's the same Youma?"

"Positive. Now we really need your help here. WOAH!" Mercury ducked out of view as a beam streaked over her head. "Hurry up!"

"Alright. Alright. I'll be there soon. Have you contacted Mars?"

"Yes. And I accidentally let it slip that Serena was ill and I haven't heard from her since." Darien clicked off the communicator and transformed. He turned to the sleeping baby on his bed.

"I'll be right back Sere." He jumped from his balcony to the building across the street and continued on his way to the other Scouts. Unknown to him Sailor Mars hid on the roof of another building not far from his apartment.

"Prince gone. Infiltration starts now." She jumped to the balcony and opened the door. Serena started crying in the bedroom. Mars walked in and picked her princess up and rocked her back and forth. The familiar face of a calm Sailor Mars quieted the baby down. Raye walked into the kitchen and started making a bottle of milk. Still holding her princess and humming the tune of the Star Locket. Serena cuddled close to the Scout's chest and sneezed.

When offered the bottle Serena pushed it away.

"What's wrong? Does it seem too hot?" Mars let a few drops fall into her mouth. "It's fine. Here." Serena pushed it away again. "Wait. By now you're nine months. I visited you once on the moon at this age. You were eating mashed foods right?" Serena coughed.

* * *

Mercury ducked from another attack.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The Youma deflected the attack as if it were a stone. "No way." Mercury pulled out her laptop and started typing away madly.

"URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTERS!" Uranus tried her attack but got the same results as Venus. "It's too powerful."

* * *

Mars looked through the cupboards.

"Let's see. Beans? No. Coffee? Absolutely not. Ketchup? Gross. Sardines? Double gross. Oh here we go. Mashed potatoes." Mars pulled out the red box and set about making the food. Serena watched eagerly. "Yea. Mars knows how to take care of you doesn't she?" Serena giggled and clung to Mars' leotard.

Mars spooned out a bit of the potatoes and sat Serena into a high chair. Mars grabbed a spoon and started making airplane noises.

"Open up sweet pea. Here comes the plane." Serena clamped her mouth onto the spoon and swallowed. A bit of the pink from her cheeks disappeared.

After eating her food Mars put Serena down for a nap. As soon as the Princess was asleep Mars started reciting her spells.

"EARTH. MOON. SUN. STARS. EARTH. MOON. SUN. STARS. EARTH. MOO-" Serena's body started glowing silver. The light was bright enough to light up the entire apartment. Mars covered her eyes quickly with her arm. The light faded and Serena no longer lay helpless on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Some of you might hate me but I've got school in little while. At least I updated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Grand Finale**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

The Youma stood over Tuxedo Mask snarling.

"This isn't good," he said as he wiped a trail of blood from his lip. The other Scouts had their attacks ready but none dared to fire.

"If we attack they'll hit him," Mercury explained to a hot-tempered Uranus.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" A red Scout shouted as the flaming arrow blazed through the air and between the Youma and Tuxedo Mask.

"MOON TIER BOOMERANG!" A pink, white and yellow Tier flew through the air and hit the Youma square in the head. It spun and twirled back to Eternal Sailor Moon. Mars stood next to her with a flaming arrow ready for the next attack. "This makes a wonderful substitute for the tiara."

"Sailor Moon!" Venus exclaimed. She ran over to her almost twin and tackled her in a bear hug.

"Whoa! Venus please. I need to breathe," the winged Scout choked out. Venus let go and backed away.

"Sorry." The other Scouts ran over to make sure what they were seeing wasn't a dream. Mars pushed them away.

"Guys. We can gawk and her after we dust the thing before it takes care of Tuxey. And I mean in the ugly way," the red Scout said as she drew a line over her neck. "Sailor Moon. I believe the honor belongs to you."

"Thank you Mars." Sailor Moon raised the Tier over her head. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The Youma exploded into moon dust. Half of it spilling onto Darien.

"Thanks." Sailor Moon ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

All the Scouts sat around the table in Raye's room asking questions.

"Guys. One at a time please."

"Thanks Raye," Serena said as she snuggled deeper into Darien's grip.

"How'd you turn back?" Mina asked.

"Thank Raye here."

"You were sick," Michelle said.

"Yea. I think a baby needs more nutrients than milk alone can supply."

"But. You couldn't eat hard things," Hotaru finished. Serena groaned against Darien's chest.

"I think on the moon I was eating mashed things by the time I was that age. Am I right Trista?"

"Oh. Yes. I forgot."

"You're forgetting a lot of things these days."

"Yes. That I am." Serena sighed.

"What are we going to do with her?"  


* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while but please review what you think. I'm working on the other poll results I've got to do. If you want more things like all this please visit my profile page and vote on my poll.  
**


End file.
